dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury
|publisher = Atari |designer = |engine = |series = ''Legacy of Goku'' series |release = US September 14, 2004 |genre = Action/RPG |modes = Single player, Multiplayer |ratings = : Everyone (E) |platforms = |media = Cartridge |distributor = Funimation }} Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury is an action RPG released in America on September 14, 2004, for the . It is the sequel to Atari's best-selling Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II and the third and final video game in the ''Legacy of Goku'' series, even though it did not bear the series name on the product packaging, unlike the last two. The game follows the Majin Buu Saga, starting at episode 195 and ending at episode 291. The player starts in the Other World Saga and ends at the Peaceful World Saga. Gameplay Virtually, nothing has changed from The Legacy of Goku II, although new features have been added. The A button is for melee attacks, B is for energy blasts, L is to switch energy blasts, R is to block, B and R to energy block. Select is to view the scouter, and Start is to go to the pause menu. Attacks include a regular ki blast for everybody, but character specific super melee attacks from the previous game have been removed. It is possible to volley back an incoming Ki Blast by timing a melee attack at just the right instant. This trick can also be extended to volley an incoming ki blast at any direction depending on the direction at which the melee strike is conducted. In the scouter, a map of the area can be displayed and information about the people around can be learned. In the Pause Menu, stat points gained from leveling up can be used to increase Strength, Power, and Endurance of the playable character. Food-items gained from enemies or a Z-Mart can be used, and items found or bought can be equipped. For instance, early on in the game the player will come across 1 Ton Armbands and 1 Ton Boots and decrease the speed when equipped, but allow the player to gain more experience when fighting. The missions are shown in the Journal. Story This game takes place after The Legacy of Goku II. It follows the events of the Other World, Great Saiyaman, World Tournament, Babidi, Majin Buu, Fusion, Kid Buu, and Peaceful World Sagas. It also follows the scenes of the movies Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming and Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. Each "section" of the game is put into a Chapter/Episode format. There are 12 chapters in the game: #'The Other World' – Play as Goku as you train on Grand Kai's Planet with Olibu and participate in the Other World Tournament against Pikkon. #'Great Saiyaman' – Play as Gohan as you defeat various thugs, the Red Shark Gang, and the Musuka Circus' crew with the Great Saiyaman powers. #'World Tournament' – Play as Trunks, Gohan, Videl and Goku as you compete in the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. #'Babidi' – Play as Gohan, Goku and Vegeta as you search for Babidi's spaceship and fight the wizard's warriors. #'Majin Vegeta' – Play as Goku and Vegeta as Majin Buu is unleashed and Vegeta turns evil. #'Dragon Ball' – Play as Trunks and Goten to get the Dragon Radar from Bulma, and then to search the seven Dragon Balls and fight Broly. #'Majin Buu' – Play as Goku and Gotenks as you fight against Majin Buu. #'Janemba' – Play as Goku, Vegeta and Gogeta as you fight against Janemba and Super Janemba. #'Super Buu' – Play as Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks or Gotenks as you take on Super Buu. #'Fusion' – Play as Goku, Vegeta, and Vegito as you take on Super Buu in a fused form, and explore the inside of Super Buu's body. #'Kid Buu' – Play as Goku and Vegeta as you defeat Kid Buu. After defeating Kid Buu, all characters become available until initiating the ending sequence at Capsule Corporation. #'A New Beginning' – Ending sequence, not playable. After the ending sequence is over, the credits and the Dragon Ranking are shown. Characters Playable characters *Goku - Base, Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2*, Super Saiyan 3 *Gohan - Base, Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2* (Initially), Ultimate Form (Replaces Super Saiyan) *Goten - Base, Super Saiyan *Trunks - Base, Super Saiyan *Vegeta - Base, Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2* *Gotenks - Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3 (Only by performing the Fusion Dance between Goten and Trunks) *Gogeta - Base**, Super Saiyan (Only by performing the Fusion Dance between Goku and Vegeta; unlocked when all 25 Hercule Exhibits and all 15 Z-Fighter exhibits are found, also playable during Janemba Saga) *Super Saiyan 2 is only appear in sequence; unplayable. **Base Gogeta is only appear when he's defeated; unplayable. One off playable characters *Majin Vegeta - (During the Babidi Saga) *Vegito - Base, Super Saiyan (During the Fusion Saga) *Videl - (During the World Tournament Saga) *Hercule - (During the Janemba Saga) Boss characters Other enemies Story characters Locations :* Indicates that one of the seven Dragon Balls is located there (one of them is on the flying Mega-Fortress XJ-5) Side Quests Hercule Exhibits There are 25 Hercule Exhibits to collect scattered in various places in the game. Once collected, those exhibits appear in the Hercule Cafe in Hercule City. The Hercule Exhibits are: #Punching Bag #Championship Belt #Weight Set #Moustache Wax #Sandwich #Cape #Autobiography #Hercule Comic Book Issue #1 #Hercule Action Figure #Piiza Action Figure #Pirozhki Action Figure #Caroni Action Figure #Hercule: The Movie #Key To West City #Boxing Gloves #Collector's Plate #Video Game #Hit Pop Single #Air Hercule Shoes #Diploma #Hir Care Products #Smoke And Mirrors #Warlord's Sword #Hercule Cereal #Hercule Collectible Card Game Z-Fighter Exhibits There are 15 Z-Fighter Exhibits to collect scattered in various places in the game. Once collected, those exhibits appear in the Capsule Corporation's exhibit room. The Z-Fighter Exhibits are: #Goku's Power Pole #Yamcha's Bat #Gohan's Training Sword #The Bansho Fan #Ox-King's Helmet #King Kai's Hammer #Ginyu's Ship #Baba's Crystal Ball #Mr. Popo's Turban #Broly's Crown #Android #20's Hat #Yajirobe's Sword #Korin's Cane #Grand Kai's Boombox #King Yenma's Mug Items and equipments Reception This game received mixed reviews, mostly positive. While the game was better received than the original game it was not nearly as well received as it's sequel. Most critics have said that the game was a fun RPG and had good graphics and sound, but it was just far too easy. IGN said of the game "For anyone looking for an adventure that offers up a little more than a few easy tasks peppered with incredibly easy brawler combat across about a dozen hours of gameplay, Buu's Fury definitely lacks." GameSpot said "The small problems that have been apparent throughout the series are still intact, along with a couple of new quirks that make the game overly easy. Even so, Buu's Fury is still a decent game for Dragon Ball Z fans." Trivia *It is the second Dragon Ball Z game that uses the Bruce Faulconer track. *Several references to The Legacy of Goku II are made throughout the game: **Warlord, who is faced several times throughout the game was first mentioned, but unseen in the previous game. **At the start of the game, one of Gohan's schoolmates mentions he got a game called "Adventures of Hercule 2". **The Hercule Museum contain several exhibits which were in the previous game: ***Exhibit 5 is the open club sandwich that Gohan got for Hercule. ***Exhibit 14 is the key to West City which Hercule was given for his defeat of the Warlord (which was a claim on his part). ***Exhibit 18 is the Hit Pop Single which has Hercule's favorite song Eyes of the Lion, which Gohan got for him. **If you speak to Hercule as Gohan before entering the World Martial Arts Tournament, he will vaguely remember Gohan from their encounter in the previous game (as the kid who got him his sandwich). *During the fight with Pikkon at the beginning of the game, Goku's halo disappears when he and Pikkon go to touch the ceiling of the arena. **Also, at the start of the fight, Goku enters the ring from the West Kai's side instead of from King Kai's side. **Before the fight, the West Kai stands on the left, while King Kai stands on the right. When Pikkon and Goku touch down at the end of the battle, the two Kais have changed places. *It is possible to get 255 Senzu Beans when Gohan asks Goku to get one for Videl. After getting a Senzu Bean from Yajirobe at the Korin Tower, instead of giving it to Gohan, Goku has to eat it. At Papaya Island, Goku will still give a Senzu Bean to Gohan, and now 255 Senzu Beans are in the inventory. *In the dialogue scene with Kibito and Gohan after they leave the World Martial Arts Tournament, there is a grammar mistake: Kibito says "When the human race was still in it's infancy...", when it's should be its, as "it's" should only be used when meaning "it is." *Majin Buu turns Dabura into a cupcake with his Transfiguration Beam, however, it was a cookie in the form of Dabura in the manga/anime. *When Majin Vegeta uses the Final Explosion against Majin Buu, he does so in his base form, whereas in the anime, he was a Super Saiyan 2 when he used the attack. *Before Goku teaches Buu about "the basics of Super Saiyans", Buu says "Super... Saiya... Jin?". This could be a nod to the Japanese version, in which Saiyan is pronounced "Saiya-jin". *During the short sequence where Hercule is the playable character, it's still possible to use the energy shield technique. *The container containing the Black Star Dragon Balls seen in Dragon Ball GT can be found by going into a room behind Kami's throne on Kami's Lookout. It appears to only be a decorative element. *Movie 12, Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, fits into this game's storyline and happens after Fortuneteller Baba takes Goku back to the Other World. *When Goku and Vegeta fuse into Super Gogeta when they are alive, Gogeta still has a halo. *If another character uses the Instant Transmission circle, Goku will always fly over to teleport them, even if he is currently fused with Vegeta. *The scouter scan of Super Buu (Gotenks absorbed) shows an image of Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) as the portrait picture. *It is the only game in The Legacy of Goku series to not to have a special Super Saiyan form used only for the battle with the final boss. Super Saiyan (the first level of the transformation) was used only for Frieza in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku and Super Saiyan 2 was used only for Super Perfect Cell in The Legacy of Goku II. *This is the only game which shows Gogeta's base form. *Gohan does not wear the bandana and sunglasses as Great Saiyaman at the Tournament, however, he did wore it in the manga/anime. Gallery External links *[http://www.neoseeker.com/resourcelink.html?rlid=86726&rid=80575 Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury walkthrough] *Game Rankings Review Site Navigation pt-br:Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury Category:Dragon Ball games Category:RPG games Category:Video Games